humanity
by flamed love
Summary: If you love someone, you set them free. And if they return, their yours forever.


_Humanity is the basis of life._

Ian was currently perched on top of the patio railing, as his body was wrapped snuggly with his long black trench coat. Nearly dangling towards his knees.

He observed the icy snowflakes that were gently scattered across the lawn, creating the appearance of a winter wonderland.

He grumbled with dislike as the flakes stuck to his silky raven hair, leaving water splotches across his head. His hair was almost completely matted to his forehead.

His attention was focused inside the Cahill mansion. He watched Amy, Dan and Atticus decorate the manor with delight. Amy quickly scrambled through the boxes, looking for matching wreaths and Christmas ornaments.

On the other hand, Dan and Atticus were completely engulfed in their project. Both decided to write a letter to Santa, trying to see who could come up with the most brilliant list of objects in the world.

Dan happily claimed the chocolate fountain, as Atticus pouted and settled for a basic gumball machine. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, or for at least an hour they did.

Amy and Dan were still scavenging ransoms for Vesper 1, traveling to bizarre and exotic places. The Vespers decided to be 'nice' for once, as they let Amy and Dan have a week to rest and stock up on energy.

Amy insisted on resting and stocking up on as much information as they could. She also had suggested doing something _normal _for once, and Christmas seemed to be the perfect epitome.

Ian was too deep in thought, as he didn't notice Amy stare at him with worry. His clouded orbs met hers in seconds, forcing a small grin to tug at his lips.

Amy gestured for him to join them, in celebrating and decorating together. He shyly smiled at the ground, trying to somehow get out of those foolish _bonding _activities.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, as she slid the door carefully shut and hopped onto the railing as well.

"Thinking. I usually like to think in serene locations," he murmured, as he reminisced about his favorite serene spot in London. A secret passage in Big Ben.

"Same, I usually find myself in the library. Mostly because I love to read, and plus I know Dan wouldn't dare to go there."

Ian quietly chuckled at her statement, knowing the full contents of how Daniel wouldn't dare step foot in a library. He hadn't noticed that he was staring at her, as she quickly looked at the Christmas decorations.

While blushing to her full extent.

"You know, Christmas was always a favorite for me and Natalie. We often went shopping in Paris, maybe even Milan if we had time. We even had professional workers decorate our tree," he said. He smirked at the thought of his sister.

Amy grinned, as she could imagine both the pompous siblings walking confidently in the shopping center. Having five butlers carry their surplus amount of bags.

"That was considered _normal _for Natalie and me, we've been used to it our whole lives." he added, as he plucked the ornament from Amy's hand. Observing it closely.

"Have you ever decorated together?" she asked with curiosity. Ian just stared and shook his head. Her jade eyes quickly brightened, as an idea quickly formed in her head.

"Come decorate with me," she said, observing him tenderly. He let out an uneasy sigh, drifting his glance to his hands. He neatly placed the ornament into his coat pocket.

He shook his head slowly, as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Why not?" she whispered, as she gently slid from the railing and stood right in front of him. He was silent, as his eyebrows furrowed with sadness.

His mind kept drifting to Natalie. But suddenly, the thought of _Isabel _consumed him. She was free, probably causing mayhem around the world. _They only tolerate you,_ she once said.

Maybe it was true.

"I don't do good. It's not…in _me_," he whispered, as all the memories and thoughts flooded him completely. He should have been with Natalie. He should have protected her.

Everything was his fault. Every cruel thing that happened to Amy and Dan was because of him. He was raised to be a _monster_. A _killer_.

"It is, Ian," she said, as she gently held his face in her hands. During the clue hunt, Amy would've blushed instantly if he looked at _her_. Now she found herself holding _him_.

"Don't you see? I'm a monster, drained completely from my humanity," he growled. His accent seemed clipped and restrained.

Amy removed her hands, as if it seemed they were plastered to him. She couldn't help the stray tear that engulfed her vision.

"I can see your humanity, whenever you look at Natalie. Whenever you beat someone to a game of chess or polo."

"My humanity is my weakness, I was trained to hide it. Only one time did I feel my humanity," he admitted.

Amy stared at him with curiosity, as she slightly tilted her head and placed her hands in her sweatshirt pockets.

Better now then never.

"Whenever I look at you, I feel normal…and happy for once. As if I actually belong in this world, that I actually have a meaning."

Amy was silent; she didn't notice the silent gasp that left her mouth.

"Then don't."

Ian looked at her quizzically; it was only then that she suddenly grasped his hand. His dark features shone in the moonlight. She struggled not to swoon.

"Then don't stay away from me," she whispered, as she stared directly into his glistening Amber eyes.

"I'm dangerous. I can't let anyone get hurt because of me. I have to stay away," he said painfully. He hopped off the railing and started walking into the other direction.

"No. _I won't let you_," she forcefully said, as she grasped his arm and pulled him towards her.

Ian looked down at her tightly clutched hand. He could feel her eyes burning into him, but he refused to look.

"_Please. _Don't do this to me," she said, her voice quivered painfully with every word.

"You deserve someone better than me. I'm not perfect, I'm not a _saint_," he whispered, finally glancing a peek at her.

"I know who you are." she said.

He gently pushed aside her hand, as he took one step closer.

"If you _love _someone, you set them free." he said, as he seemed inches away from her. She could clearly see the droplets of snow trickling down his cheekbone.

"I'm setting you free, love."

She stared at him, trying to rapidly blink back the tears that threatened to over pour. Her eyebrows furrowed with stubbornness.

"And if that person comes back to you, their yours forever," she said.

She gently brushed her hand aside his cheek, causing her hand to tingle. The tingle was reminiscent to as petting a cat's fur the wrong way.

"_I'm yours forever." _

_Love is a Lucian's weakness_

Here is a quick one shot I jotted down during the holidays, just something to brighten up my ship. Let's just magically pretend Jake and Evan don't exist, and that the Vespers still have one speck of humanity.


End file.
